


audible shutters.

by livealive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: seungmin loves taking photos and hyunjin was his favorite subject.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	audible shutters.

cameras are used to capture moments that are supposed to be cherished. every click of the shutter captures even the littlest things you wanted to focus on. as for hwang hyunjin, heʼs always been a subject. his good looks are undeniably ethereal, his physique was quite admired. even his voice makes everyone, regardless of their genders, melt.

even though hyunjin was called a part-timer in his modelling agency, heʼs looked up by many, even his seniors. his photos went viral just from drinking a can of cola on a photoshoot. snippets of the photoshoot even got a million views in no time. it was crazy, but to him, itʼs all thanks to his bestfriend, kim seungmin.

seungmin always loved taking photos. he took photos of rooftop views, streets, even the horizon at night. he once captured aurora lights coincidently while taking a picture of hyunjin. it was an epic moment for him. he kept the film in his wallet, looking at it from time to time whenever heʼs stressed. the night sky really looked beautiful that night.

if seungmin wasnʼt such a skilled photographer, hyunjin wonʼt be discovered by the agency he is in. he took photos of hyunjin whenever he felt like it. hyunjin eating a popcorn, snoring, opening a door, dancing, and a lot more. seungmin never got tired of it, he posted the pictures as part of his ongoing photobook and the magic happened.

“how are you, mr. hwang?” seungmin answered the phone call, a devilish smile plastered on his lips. teasing hyunjin has always entertained him in every way. “shut it, i just called to check up on you,” hyunjin hissed as he replied to him. 

seungmin scoffed, “i thought youʼre a model? or are you cosplaying as a doctor now?” seungmin teased a little more. “iʼm so done with you,” hyunjin surrendered, raising his right hand even though seungmin canʼt see it. “iʼm quite busy, i gotta go now. iʼll see you later then,” seungmin hung up.

“i guess heʼs with him again.”

—

photos only become beautiful when you have the right angle, the nice ambiance, and the perfect subject. 

hyunjin became a busybody once he entered the agency, leaving seungmin with no choice but to take photos of the sky again, the rooftop view again, the horizon again. until his camera lens focused on a lad, feeding the street cats with a bright smile on his face. his protruded cheeks were really visible in the shot, making seungminʼs gloomy day a little brighter.

seungmin noticed heʼs wearing the same uniform as the latter. as an ambivert, he hesitated for a while but decided to talk to him. “hey, i see you here most of the time,” seungmin started, quite nervous if the other would find it weird. “the cats need food, i have to be here to provide it for now,” the lad answered. 

“whatʼs your nam—” seungmin got cut off as the young man suddenly looks at him. “if you want to be my friend, then you can be. i have no one with me,” he said, focusing his gaze on seungmin.

“iʼm yang jeongin.”

—

hyunjin was assigned for the covers of five magazines, it happened with just a couple of months working. his fame really blew up, people were expecting more from him. he already attended several company dinners because of it. 

he wanted to thank seungmin, but heʼs nowhere to be found, even calls are useless now. seungmin doesnʼt answer his calls anymore. itʼs either the line was busy or the signal cannot reach it. hyunjinʼs heart broke a little, he misses him a lot.

the night was cold but hyunjin still decided to go out. missing seungmin more than ever, he decided to go to their hideout. the rooftop on seungminʼs old condominium. while his steps reaches further to the peak, he hears audible laughing and snickering. he took a peek at he door, only to see his bestfriend enjoying and taking pictures

with someone else.

“so thatʼs why iʼve never heard much from you,” hyunjin thought to himself. he looked again once more, only to feel his heart ache again. it was like torturing yourself by turning a blind eye when seeing the one you love with someone else. when hyunjin had enough, he decided to leave. hoping he shouldʼve left his heart there too and things went wrong. 

—

“do you think hyunjin would like me too?” seungmin asks jeongin, a little tipsy. he already had three cans of beer. “iʼm sure he would. why not?” the younger asked, apparently heʼs a year younger than seungmin. 

“iʼm just a mere photographer unlike the professional ones... they capture a lot of pictures and have a lot of experience,” seungmin paused, hiccups attacking him. “while me, i just... capture a lot of pictures... of him.” jeongin couldnʼt bear the sadness in seungminʼs words and grabbed his camera. he took multiple shots of seungmin as the other covers his face.

“give me that!” seungmin grabbed the camera as he groggily stood up, taking a picture of jeongin. “thatʼs how you do it,” he shows the screen to jeongin while pointing at it. “oh thatʼs nice, i want more!” jeongin makes funny faces while posing to the camera, making seungmin laugh. 

a lot of shots were funny, but seungminʼs smile disappears slowly as he remember moment like these with hyunjin. jeongin felt the atmosphere growing cold and told seungmin heʼll take him home.

while walking at the streets, no soul was present other than the two of them. jeongin makes sure that seungmin doesnʼt go further than five inches apart from him and just follows him from behind. seungmin swayed as he walked, he has a bright smile on his face but sadness can be seen in his eyes. 

seungmin walked to the middle of the road and shouted, “hwang hyunjin! i miss you!” that was crazy for him to do, it startled jeongin. but nothing was more shockening when the traffic lights turned green and a fast car with a drunk driver went by.

—

captured films are important moments that should be remembered. films are expensive and so are the subject for each one of it. photos are to be valued just as much as you value life. models are valued by many for their looks and are a primary subject to photographers. 

hwang hyunjin, known as a part-time model. in the reality of hyunjinʼs mind, he is the photographer. hyunjinʼs mind captured every moment with seungmin. from how they met to how their relationship developed through time. from how they went to school together and went home pretty late from playing at the arcade. from the first time he saw seungmin smile until the last one. 

cameras are used to capture different subjects that should never fade. but to hwang hyunjin, kim seungmin was his only subject.

**Author's Note:**

> did it hurt? i hope not. thanks for reading!


End file.
